


I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (or when Regina gets here)

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [39]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Emma is in hospital, waiting patiently.





	I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (or when Regina gets here)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another one. I still don't know. I'm not even drugged at the moment.

There is nothing unusual about a phone call during lunch telling her Emma is in hospital. It occurs at least once a month. Regina is used to it by now. Someone calls her, she promises to be in as soon as possible to see how Emma is, then she finishes up the important parts of the work day.

It would be more worrying, she thinks, if there was one month— just one where she _didn't_ get the phone call. Emma is noble, brave and so very _good_ , but she's the clumsiest person on the planet. When it isn't the latest villain trying to prove themselves superior, Emma gets hurt tripping over her own feet.

What is worrying, and is the entire reason she's marching along the hospital corridor in search of Emma's room, is the fact Emma asked for her specifically. She'd dropped everything to come, not because it was what is expected of her, or because they're friends verging on family. No, she'd dropped everything because Emma had snatched the phone from Whale's hand mid-sentence and begged her to come.

Emma needing her is a weakness she can't quite shake, and isn't entirely certain she wants to anymore. There is something to it—something special about Emma's desire to be in her presence that touches Regina in a way little else can, or has in her long life. Henry needing her comes close but as her child, it isn't quite the same; he is supposed to need her, for a few more years at least.

Reaching room 7 where Whale assured her the two of them would be waiting— _alone_ , Emma promised, Regina pushes open the door without preamble and waltzes in, demanding, "What is wrong with her?"

Emma beams at her from the bed despite her tone. "She was in a lot of pain," Whale explains, glancing between the two of them. "We've had to sedate her pretty heavily but something is preventing the drugs from working as they should."

Without taking her eyes off Emma, she surmises, "Her magic?"

She catches Whale's nod from the corner of her eye. "We assume so. She should be fine, if a little out of it for the next few hours." He clears his throat and tilts his head when she looks. She follows him to the door, brow raised. "If you could… somehow get her to sleep, it will help with her recovery."

"I will see what I can do," she assures. Why, she doesn't know. Emma is not her responsibility, and yet— her eyes narrow at his smirk. "You may leave."

The _before I fry you to a crisp, you smug son of a bitch_ is left unsaid but Whale is smart enough to take the hint and, with a mocking bow, he disappears out the door she closes a little too forcefully behind him.

Taking a breath to compose herself, she turns around and loses it again at the sight of Emma, still beaming up at her like an idiot. "Reggie boo!"

She blinks, very slowly. Would it be wrong to fireball someone in hospital? Is it more wrong if they're drugged out of their minds? Questions. Decisions. She blinks a second time and takes another breath before warning, "Do not."

Emma's face falls, voice soft when she murmurs, "Sorry."

A small smile finds its way to Regina's mouth, undeniably fond and irrevocably apologetic. She would be annoyed if it didn't light up Emma's entire face. She sighs softly and moves closer to the bed, eying the cast on Emma's arm as she brushes her fingertips over it.

She doesn't know the details beyond that Emma was attacked, but that's enough. Later, she will find whoever is responsible and wring the life from them. For the moment, she will provide Emma the comfort of being by her side. "You should be sleeping."

"Don't wanna."

"Now isn't the time to be stubborn," she chides, summoning a chair from across the room as she sits. She rests her hand in Emma's and squeezes, murmuring, "You need your rest."

Emma pouts. "Missed you."

Her heart clenches. This— this is definitely new. Drugs or no, though, there's only thing for it. "I missed you too, dear," she replies. She'd seen Emma just this morning on her way to work, but that doesn't make her words any less true. "But I'm not going anywhere."

Lids already drooping, halfway to sleep, Emma mumbles, "Promise?"

Regina reaches up with her freehand and cups her cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "Cross my heart."

Emma Swan is stuck with her now.


End file.
